Fear Itself
by Just another fan for life
Summary: Those words were words of comfort. Something mothers say to their children or spouse. So why did three simple words strike fear in her heart? It wasn't normal, anyone else would have been elated to hear those words. But her life... she wasn't normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know what you're thinking oh my gosh she is NOT doing ANOTHER nightmare fic… but I am… sorry I couldn't help myself I just love the idea so much so I figured I'd give it a shot anyway I was going to update this last night because I finished it at 4:29 but I fell asleep in with my laptop in front of me and my hands still on the keys lol so instead you guys get it today! Don't worry I won't be neglecting my other stories! **

**I love my friends… yesterday my friend came up to me and said, "Hey have you seen the movie Up, from disney?" so said, "Yea, I loved that movie," and she takes out her i-pod and shows me a picture that says Disney could tell a better love story in four minutes with no dialogue than twilight ever could. It had a picture of ellie and carl on their mailbox after they had just finishes painting it looking at each other… Aww! Moment. No offense to twihards but I read the books before the hype and I wasn't impressed saw the movies and didn't like them then the craze started and I hated the whole thing… anywhoo Disney is sooo amazing sometimes! Of course needless to say I got up and started dancing! She joined in… we were in the library for class… so worth it!**

**Anywhoooo the summary for this is that when nightmares come to life, Sam always seems to be in the middle of them…**

**Disclaimer:**** Hey, Butch? Yea? You own Danny, right? Of course, why? Because apparently the rest of us are stupid and haven't figured that out yet…**

* * *

><p><strong>Fear Itself<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Dude, I think she's here," one boy bumped the others shoulder taking his attention off of the clear blue sky. Tucker and his best friend, Danny, were walking through the park on one of the prettiest spring days Amity Park had ever seen. The cherry blossoms lining either side of the black asphalt path they were walking on were in full bloom. The petals were floating all around them as they talked and every once and in awhile they would land on the boys heads' making them laugh.

"Yep, that's definitely her. What do you thinks going on?" Danny's electric blue eyes held confusion and his brow furrowed. He ran a hand through his shock of black hair just to make sure there were no remaining petals.

Sam Manson, ultra-recyclo vegetarian and resident Goth of Amity Park, was approaching her friends at the ungodly hour of 9 a.m., on a Saturday! Sam was wearing her usual black attire and had her black hair up out of her violet eyes.

The two boys of average height started to make their way over to her. One of the boys was an African-American kid with an ever-present red beret and a PDA in hand, his name was Tucker. The other was a fair skinned boy with a shock of black hair and electric blue eyes; he was called Danny.

"Hey guys! What's up with my two favorite boys?" the young gothic girl asked the guys. The boys sat down on a nearby bench as they greeted her.

"Hey Sam," Tucker cheerfully responded.

"Hi Sam," yawned Danny, "Can you please tell us why the heck we're up so early on the weekend,"

"Also what was so important that it couldn't wait until after, say, oh I don't know, noon?" Tucker added.

Sam opened her mouth as if to speak but was cut off by yet another question, "Why are you in a good mood? You hate mornings," Danny pointed out.

Once again Sam made to answer her friends inquiries only to be interrupted, "Are you feeling ok Sam? Are you sick?" Tucker placed a hand on his best friends forehead.

Sam playfully swatted away Tuckers hand and quickly said, "Well if you guys would shut up for a few seconds I would be able to tell you wouldn't I?"

"Sorry Sam, I guess we just don't operate to well so early in the morning," Danny playfully joked.

"First of all, it's only 9 A.M. on a Saturday, you shouldn't be this tired. Second, I'm happy because not only did my parents go to Rome for the weekend, not waking me up today, but the book I've been waiting for to come in from the Skulk n' Lurk is finally arrived! I just got the call today at 8 A.M. and called you guys a couple minutes after. You have to come with me because this may very well be the best book I will ever read and I have to share such a momentous occasion with my two very best friends," Sam then proceeded to pull the very best puppy dog face she could manage and followed up with, "But if you don't want to be there for me on what could be the best day of my life, to date, and would rather sleep right threw it, I totally understand. Some things are just more important,"

"You are so evil sometimes I have a hard time believing you aren't in cahoots with Ember or something," Tucker grimaced.

Sam chuckled, "You never now," she darkly retorted. She started walking away forcing the boys to rise from their comfortable perch as the figure of their best friend was slowly disappearing.

"I'm just wonder how she managed to say all of that without skipping a beat," Danny commented with a smile. He and Tucker proceeded to sprint after the girl who had somehow gotten a lot farther than they had realized.

"So what's the name of the book?" Tucker asked.

"Depression of Eternal Sleep by All Things Living Die. I think it's going to be the best! My friend recommended it to me," Sam cheerfully informed.

"Have you ever considered that, maybe, if you read less depressing stuff you would be happier?" Danny carefully asked.

"No," Sam curtly responded.

"Right ok then. Who did you say recommended this to you?" Danny inquired.

"A friend of mine from the Goth poetry readings," Sam smiled and walked a little faster with vigor in her step.

"The ones you keep inviting us to but we're always busy?" Tucker questioned, they had just left the park and were now walking past all the store shops on the way to the bookstore.

"Yeah, so conveniently busy," Sam sarcastically countered, "So we were talking last night and…" Sam stopped realizing the boys were no longer following her and turned to see what had taken their attention. They were frozen in their places and for a moment Sam thought they were just messing with her so started pushing them around but they wouldn't even budge. Next she began to get worried thinking that it could be a ghost attack and maybe they were paralyzed. She took out a specter deflector she kept in her backpack and put it around Tucker's waist. Nothing happened, Sam calmed down considerably knowing it wasn't a ghost attack but was still confused as to why her friends were in this state. Then she looked into Danny's intense eyes as if she was searching for the answer in his cerulean pools. She then saw that he was looking at something and followed his gaze to none other than, Paulina, the shallow little witch. She was walking ever so slowly by and the boys were frozen staring.

"Hahaha guys, real funny. Let's go, I got it she's beautiful, you've made you're point," Sam stood waiting for them to move. She stood and stood and stood. She finally looked at her watch as saw that 10 minutes had passed by and not only was Paulina still walking by on the sidewalk across from them but the boys hadn't even flinched. Sam was becoming so fed up with their infatuation with her. She decided to go on without them.

Sam finally rounded the corner to the Skulk n' Lurk and her anger at her so-called friends vanished at the sight off the welcomed building. She consciously decided not to let anything bother her today. She entered the gloomy uninviting bookstore.

"Heeeey, is that my favorite costumer of all time?" Blayze's deep baritone voice rung out from somewhere behind the bookshelves near the back end of the store.

"That depends, would I be your favorite costumer?" Sam teased.

"There she is, the girl with the sarcasm that never fails, the one with a wallet the size of Jupiter, and for today only the most important girl ever, Sam! Don't even pretend like you don't know that you're my favorite," Blayze returned from the back of the store and took his place behind the cash register.

"You know how to flatter a girl don't you?" Sam jeered.

"You know about the newest arrival don't you?" Blayze smiled at her with a gorgeous full-toothed pearly white smile. He had shocking black eyes that Sam adored and short spiky black hair. His entire outfit consisted of black and spikes, including his multiple piercings.

"How would I not know? I wouldn't be a good goth if I didn't know, now would I?" Sam laughed light-heartedly, all her troubles forgotten. She felt light and at home here, nothing could ruin it, well almost nothing.

"True, very true. So where are those famous friends you never shut up about? I thought you finally convinced them to come along this time?" Blayze innocently asked, but then he saw the look on Sam's face and realized that her "friends" had bailed on her yet again, "Awww, I'm sorry Sammy,"

"S'okay, you didn't know. Besides, it's not your fault that they can't keep their attention on me for more than two seconds. Paulina walked by and I completely lost them. I even waited for a full ten minutes, nothing,"

"Sam I swear one of these day the goth community is going to beat them to a pulp," Blayze went around the counter and put his arm around her, "And I'll be the lead ringer,"

Sam giggled a little, he always made her feel better, "Thanks but that's not necessary. They're just easily distracted, that's all,"

"All right but I don't know why you keep making excuses for them," Blayze didn't approve of Sam's friends, especially since they were always doing stuff to hurt her, even if it is unintentional. Also, they weren't goth, they'd never truly accept and understand her. But he had made the mistake of voicing these opinions once and Sam hadn't talked to him for a whole week after, he wasn't going to make that mistake twice. He then looked down at Sam and saw she still had a slightly depressed look on her face. He concluded that there was only one thing left to do. He had to tickle her to happiness.

"Why are you looking at me like that," Sam had looked up to see him looking at her with a scheming gleam in his eye. She was terrified and came to the conclusion that he was going to do something crazy and prepared herself for the worst.

"I think you need cheering up," Blayze clarified, "and I know the perfect way to do it,"

"Oh no! I thought you said you'd never do it again because it's so ungothic," Sam shrieked in panic as she tried to squirm out of his hug-like grip.

"Oh but Sam you forget, I said I would only do it in case of emergencies," Blayze had secured the perfect tickle position, "Now is definitely an emergency," he then carried on with his onslaught of perfectly executed ticklings while Sam laughed like crazy and begged for mercy. As they were having their moment the Tucker and Danny entered the store.

"SAM! What the heck is going on!" Danny nearly screamed at the cozy scene he and Tucker had walked in on, "We leave you alone for two minutes and you rolling around on the floor doing God knows what with some guy we don't know!"

"Wow, Sam you work quick," Tucker chortled.

"Shut up, Tuck," Sam got off the floor with Blayze's hand around her waist. Both of them were still gasping for air and laughing from their little escapade. The two separated and Danny's muscles visibly relaxed, "Who are you to talk. I left you guys over an hour ago after standing there for ten minutes feeling like a complete idiot,"

"It was not that long!" Danny lamely countered. He felt bad for yelling at her now but he honestly didn't think it had been that long. He also felt bad for totally ignoring her for that long. He didn't feel bad about walking in on her little moment with God knows who he is, though.

"Yeah, it was, sorry I'm not the kind of girl to stand around forever," Sam snapped and turned back around to face Blayze.

"We're really sorry, Sam," Tucker elbowed Danny in the gut, "even though Paulina is Paulina we shouldn't have done that,"

Sam turned back around to face Tucker with a small amount of surprise evident on her face, "Well thanks. I'd like to introduce you guys to a really good friend of mine, Blayze," Sam spread her arms out lavishly to present her other friend to Tucker and Danny, "He runs this bookstore and knows about everything goth from here to high heaven, no pun intended,"

"This is Blayze? The guy you spend all your time with when you're here at this store, which is like ALL THE TIME, just to clarify," Danny exclaimed, incredulously, "Not only that, but he's like what? Our age or just a couple years older! How could he own this place and run it at such a young age? Isn't that illegal? Great! He's a bad influence too!"

"He's not a bad influence! Who are you my mother!" Sam was fed up with people judging someone without getting to know anything about him or her, especially when they were her friend, "So what if I spend all my time here? It's not like you guys notice! If there's a new game out or Paulina walks by I might as well be dead for all you guys care! Lord only knows how many times I've tried to invite you guys here. You have no right to yell at me! Besides Blayze cares about me and it's not illegal because technically his dad owns this place but he runs it," Sam finished in a huff.

"Sam you know we care whether you're alive or not," Tucker commented.

"Sorry I freaked out on you Sammy but come on. I'm overprotective, it's what I do," Danny tried to make amends.

"Don't call me Sammy," she seethed.

"Sorry, you want to show us the book you were talking about?" Danny softened and tenderly asked her.

"I'm surprised you were even paying attention," Sam accused.

"Come on, Sam, now you're just trying to pick a fight," Tucker laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam returned to her previously light demeanor.

"Um… Sam? Do you want me to get the book now?" Blayze asked, he found the whole situation extremely awkward considering everybody basically forgot he was there.

"Oh, sorry Blayze, yeah could you do that for me?" Sam shot an apologetic glance at him and he nodded, going in the back room to get the book.

"Here we are," announced Blayze as he reappeared out from behind the black curtain leading to the back room. He held a very old and dusty book with a black covering and red lettering. It was a large book and although it looked old the bindings were still in perfect condition.

Sam took the book from him and set it gently on the counter, "It's beautiful," she gasped at the books intricate design and great condition, "It's amazing! Lexx was right, it's incredible," she gazed dreamily at the book as Blayze chuckled next to her.

"Does that mean I should wrap it up?" he mocked.

"Well you're not giving it to anyone else!" Sam laughed.

"What's it about?" Danny asked, peering over Sam's shoulder.

"Nightmares and the destruction of the human body by the human mind," Sam gleefully replied.

"Why would you want this old thing when you can just look up that stuff on the internet," Tucker, naively, asked.

"Sam, I can't believe you're friends with him," Blayze was staring dumb-founded at Tucker as if he didn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth.

"Tucker you're in a bookstore, surrounded by books, talking to people who love books, was that seriously the best thing to say right now?" Sam hit him upside the head.

"In retrospect, no," Tucker admitted sullenly, rubbing the back of his head.

"So how much do I owe you, Blayze?" Sam requested walking back up to the counter to retrieve the book Blayze had just finished wrapping.

"Nothing! It's on the house for my favorite girl! Especially after that mean tickling I gave you back there!" Both Blayze and Sam started cracking up while Tucker looked on with mock surprise and, if anyone had cared to pay attention, Danny fumed at the sight.

"I love you, Blayze," Sam tackled him in a hug.

"Love you, too, Sammy," Blayze returned the hug.

Danny had smoke coming out of his ears.

"Oh and Sam, I almost forgot, Gauisus Natalis!" Blayze called as she and the boys were walking out of the store.

Sam made sure the boys had exited before popping her head back in the door and smiling, "Thanks," she whispered.

She rejoined the boys and they continued walking in silence until Danny broke it by saying, "What the heck was that?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, honestly not knowing what Danny was talking about.

"If you wanted to tell us you had a boyfriend you didn't have to make up an excuse like, I want you to see my favorite bookstore," Danny was fuming on the outside but deeply disappointed on the inside.

"WHAT?" Sam was beyond confused at the cliff dive the topic took in all of three seconds.

"Well, you've got to admit Sam you were awfully buddy-buddy with that guy. I've never seen you let a guy touch you like that. Then you gave him a hug, he's at least got to be really important to you," Tucker tried to rationalize ahead of the crazy argument his friends were about to get into.

"You let him call you Sammy," Danny bitterly put in, truthfully he was hurt that the other guy reserved the right to call her that but he didn't. It obviously meant he was more important to her, right?

"Yeah he's important to me and yea I let him call me Sammy," she acknowledged, "but it doesn't mean you have to jump to conclusion. He's not my boyfriend and the only reason we're so close is because I spend so much time with him, he's a goth which means he understands me, and he taught me how to be a goth,"

"You spend a lot of time with us too," Danny sullenly countered.

"Really? We're going to argue about who my better friend is?" Sam accused, "He's from my past and that's where he'll stay accept for bookstore visits. Also, I'm not going to talk about it,"

"Oh! Hey Sam, I almost forgot in all the crazy that me and Danny wanted to show you something today," Tucker exchanged a look with Danny and they both perked up and seemed downright giddy!

"What are you guys going on about?" Sam was truly confused.

"Trust me you'll love it and we have to go tonight," Danny exclaimed grabbing Sam's hand and dragging her down the street.

_Did they, did they actually remember? Of course they did, how could I have ever doubted them? _Sam mentally berated herself then smiled and ran with Danny and Tucker wherever.

LINEBREAK

"Where the heck are we going?" Sam questioned the boys for the fifth time on their walk to their mystery destination.

"We're almost there, just wait a little longer!" Tucker was walking a few paces ahead of Sam and Danny and was writhing in excitement.

"Ok, now you have to close your eyes and I'll guide you the rest of the way to our mystery destination. Trust me; it will be well worth it!" Danny put Sam's hands over her own eyes and then positioned her in front of him placing his hands on her waist as to guide her the rest of the way.

"Cough cough cough… lovebirds," Tucker chuckled eyeing his two best friends in their current situation and not being able to resist the urge to tease.

"Shut it Tuck," Danny sweetly threatened.

"Here we are!" Tucker laughed nervously, relieved that they had arrived.

"Ready Sam?" Danny asked blushing. He didn't want her to be ready because that would require the removal of his hands and he was painfully aware of where they were resting and really wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm ready!" she responded. She was very anxious to see what had gotten the boys so worked up.

"Tada!" both boys cried as Danny removed Sam's hands from in front of her face.

"Wow, we're at my favorite vegan diner," Sam gasped, "That's so cool guys, thank you,"

"Not that, Sam," Tucker furrowed his brow.

"Not that?" Sam asked, "Then what?"

"Look at the sign, Sam," Danny directed her attention to the sign advertising the name and hospitality of the little diner. It was a new sign or at least re-done. The one time she had convinced the guys to go to this diner with her she spent half the time in the parking lot complaining because the sign was old and had graffiti all over it. They had taken her all the way out there to see the sign, and that's all.

"Oh… um, that's awesome guys. Seriously, great," she told them and forced a smile. If either boy cared to notice, which neither did, that smile far from reached her eyes, "Are we going?" _Of course they didn't remember…_

"No! We have to eat first!" Tucker and Danny exclaimed simultaneously.

_Oh! They're going to treat me to dinner! I get it now. Jeez, for a minute I thought the sign thing was it_, "Alright, well then what are we waiting for?"

The trio walked inside and were seated. They had a pretty hilarious evening making jokes and no dissing the food. Overall Sam thought it was a complete success. Danny then proceeded to call for the waitress and asked for the check. She set the check down on the table and bid them a good night. Danny picked up the check and read it over.

"Danny, really you don't have to," Sam smiled.

"Don't have to what?" he asked. Both Danny and Tucker were staring at Sam with a weird look.

"Oh, but, I thought… you know what? Never mind what I thought. Just forget it, here," Sam threw a one hundred dollar bill onto the table and stalked out of the restaurant.

"What the heck was that!" Tucker was beyond confused at Sam's abrupt mood change.

"I have no idea what just happened," Danny mirrored Tucker's confusion. He gave the women the check and he and Tucker left the restaurant, "What do we do now? Do we follow her? Do we call her?"

"I don't know man, all of today she's been acting really weird. I say we should just let her cool off tonight and talk to her again tomorrow," Tucker advised.

"Yea, I guess you're right, Tuck," they had reached the area were their paths separated so Danny finished with, "Goodnight Tucker," and the boys parted ways until the next day.

**Meanwhile...**

Sam left the diner in a huff, _Why the heck did I think they would remember? They can't even remember I'm present sometimes! Ugh, I can't believe this. Whatever, I'm going home, _Sam reasoned and home she went.

She opened her front door and shouted, "I'm home," and was greeted by the not so welcomed sight of her mother.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Pamela politely asked her daughter. She went and sat on the living room couch and Sam stood by the stairway leading to her room, "Sorry we couldn't be here but we had important business to attend to. Next time though, I promise, sugar,"

"Don't bother," was Sam's curt response and she rocketed up the stairs. She slammed her door closed and having all her anger drain from her she started to tear up.

There was a knock at the door and her grandmother asked, "Can I come in, hun?"

Sam quickly wiped her eyes and answered, "Sure, Grandma, come on in,"

Sam's grandmother saw Sam standing in the middle of the room and could tell that it had been another hard day for her. She went over to Sam's fluffy bed, sat down, and patted the spot next to her. Sam obligingly sat in the spot avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"You're parents weren't here at all today?" her grandmother inquired.

A small nod confirmed this statement to be true.

"You're friends forgot?"

Another nod.

"You need a hug?"

Sam turned her head up and made eye contact with one last fierce nod.

"Awww, I'm sorry baby. Come here, kiddo," Sam's grandmother tried to comfort her. She took out a small black box from her purse and handed it to her granddaughter.

The box contained a silver bookmark engraved with the words;

_Confusion is good_

_It means you have a choice_

_Therefore you are more _

_Free_

_Than most…_

"Aw, thank you so much. This means a lot to me," Sam gushed and it did. It would be something she would cherish forever and help her get threw some rough patches in the future. She hugged her Grandmother with all her might.

"You're welcome and remember, you're going to be okay. I have the utmost faith in you," her grandma assured.

"Thanks," Sam whispered.

"Of course, dearie. I'm here when you need me," she answered.

"I have the perfect place for this," Sam rose from her spot, went to the book Blayze had given her this morning, and placed the bookmark in between the first couple of pages.

"Ok, have a goodnight sweetie," her grandma rose and made her way over to her door and looked back with a wink.

Most of the time Sam had no idea what she would do without her grandmother. She was her line of sanity when everything goes wrong. Still gazing at her book Sam was startled when her cell phone rang. She made her way to her bed and the caller I.D. read Danny. She didn't get the usual smile at his call and actually considered not picking up. Despite herself she flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's me. Get to the park, now," Danny's rushed voice said.

Sam here's urgency in Danny's voice so of course she gets going. She locks her door and makes her down from the balcony. She would have gone faster but the emotional rollercoaster of the day had left her a bit fatigued. A part of her still wanted to believe this was for her but the rest of her knew it wasn't. Once she arrived at the park still walking as if in a daze she saw what Danny had called for, what he had expected to see. It was a ghost attack, although she couldn't see at the moment who it was that Danny was fighting. She deducted it was either Vlad, who never really played fair, or Youngblood, that sometimes even Sam couldn't see. On her good days Sam could see him, on her bad she couldn't, and something was telling her it wasn't one of her good. She winced as Danny took a particularly strong punch to the jaw, sending him flying a good couple feet back. He rocketed forward seemingly punching the air telling Sam he wasn't winning this fight. Sam finally spotted Tucker and ran over to him. When she got there he was typing furiously on his PDA.

"Who are we up against," she demanded.

"Skulker, he's obviously been talking to Technus because not only is his armor way harder to crack but he's gotten cloaking capabilities. It must be under trial though because sometimes he flashes back and that's the only time Danny can really get in some damage," he explained all this without ever lifting his eyes off the PDA.

"Alright, I'll buy you some time and maybe give him a chance," Sam's mind was in overdrive and she could feel the adrenaline finally kicking in as Danny got dealt another blow to the gut. Skulker, for once, was being clever. He wasn't using any of his weapons and he wasn't shouting any of his signature phrases so Danny really couldn't place him. He wasn't getting as tired as Danny, trying to find his attacker, but instead placing well aimed at just the right time. Danny was starting to have a harder time staying afloat as he took not one but two perfectly timed punches to the ribs and cheek. Sam started to scrounge threw Tuckers bag as he usually kept some ghost fighting equipment in there. At the bottom she found an experimental weapon called the Fenton Ghost Harpoon. She took the weapon out of the bag and held it up pointing at Danny. Now all she had to do was wait for the perfect moment. He was floating in circles trying to anticipate Skulker's next move when he spotted Sam aiming at him. She was aiming at him! He couldn't have possibly made her _that _mad. But before he could react he Skulker took the same opportunity Sam was waiting for, while Danny was distracted he kicked him in the back sending Danny flying forward. What Skulker didn't realize was that was exactly what Sam had been waiting for and right when Danny started to move forward she shot the harpoon. The harpoon shot across the still night sky, not a creature made a noise nor did the wind blow, as if the whole world was awaiting this shot. Loud mechanical noises were heard as though a large amount of iron was just pressed. The harpoon stayed still in what appeared to be thin air telling the team where Skulker was located. He ripped the harpoon out of his armor which made a lot of electrical noises and sparks. Danny looked at Sam a bit surprised at her cleverness, marksmanship, and disregard for safety but took the advantage and rolled with it. Skulker became visible revealing the gapping whole in his divulging that Sam had not only run it threw but screwed up his cloaking device. Seeing that Danny had a new energy to his fighting Sam knew her job was done. She turned away and went over to Tucker's backpack to put the harpoon away.

"Great shot, Sam, I'm impressed," Tucker praised, "His system's going haywire to because of the tech you hit. It's rebooting to the original data face and restoring archival system degrees. In other words in about 2 or 3 minutes it'll be super easy to hack,"

As the adrenaline flushed out Sam realized that in her haze she had brought her book with her and dropped it when she picked up the harpoon. She walked over to pick it up. As her back was turned she felt someone's hands on her and had no time to react as she was dragged up into the air with force. She looked up to see Skulker as they were floating against the clear night sky, her book again on the ground surrounded by the trees. She wiggled, wormed, and tried to work her way out of his grasp but to no avail, his grasp was vice tight.

"Now, whelp you and your comrades may have disabled my cloaking shield and my mainframe but now I have your precious human. You wouldn't want her damaged, would you, ghost child?" Skulker threatened, "Of course she could walk away unharmed if your pelt is mounted on my wall,"

"Not on your afterlife," Danny quipped, "Ghost Zones greatest hunter or not, you stink and you are not hurting my friends," Danny began to fly at Skulker when suddenly he pointed his mini-laser at Sam's head halting Danny right in his tracks. Sam winced as she felt the tip of the laser dig into her scalp.

"I wouldn't get any closer pest," Skulker smirked evilly, "Or this fleshy human will pay the price. Her pelt is quite nice as well," he perused Sam then eyed Danny, "Two for the price of one,"

"You'll succeed the minute Box Ghost becomes a threat," Danny yelled.

"Come peacefully or the girl gets her mind well done," Skulker sneered.

"Danny, don't listen to him. I'll be fine, just calm down and walk away," Sam screamed.

"Shut up, whelp," Skulker snapped, while he shook Sam by her neck causing her to scream out in pain, "Save her, hero," he instigated Danny.

Danny's hands and eyes glowed with an unnaturally intense shade of green, "Don't you dare hurt her,"

"Too late," Sam bit back, "Danny don't do something stupid. Just calm down and wait,"

"For him to kill you?" Danny yelled, "I don't think so,"

"Now put on these handcuffs and come quietly," Skulker told Danny as he threw the handcuffs at him, "And the girl walks away, unharmed,"

"Danny just think for a minute!" Sam flashed her eyes at Tucker for a moment, hoping the forever clueless ghost boy would finally get the hint, "Whatever you do, don't put on those cuffs,"

Skulker punched Sam in the gut causing another pained growl to escape her lips then clamped a hand over her mouth, "Say more and I might have to end you right here," Skulker growled.

Danny looked down defeated, "I'll do it. Just, just let her go,"

Of course Danny hadn't gotten her clue but at that moment Tucker managed to hack the suit and Skulker dropped Sam and flew off involuntarily.

"Sam!" Danny screamed as he bulleted forward to help her. As Danny approached Sam's quickly descending body Skulker's suit ran into him and sent him backwards. When he finally disentangled himself from the suit it was too late to save Sam from her fall.

They say you're whole life flashes before your eyes when you think you're about to die. Well whoever they are, Sam would adore bashing their faces in. She didn't see her whole life, she didn't even see the faces of her loved ones, all she saw was the world rushing around her in slow motion. Everything was moving so fast but it felt like the fall was lasting forever. She had plenty of time to reflect on things she should have done while she had the chance, to here to distressed voices call her name, and this terrible day was the last one she would ever have.

Sam landed with a sickening crunch. Danny and Tucker watched the fall in horror neither of them able to get to her to prevent it. Sam of course was knocked unconscious on impact. Both boys made their way to her.

"No! Sam, you can't just leave. Not just like that," Danny fell to her limp form.

"Danny you've got to calm down," Tucker instructed, "Back up, give her some space," Danny didn't budge, "Do you want her to die! I said back up!" Tucker screamed.

Tucker checked Sam's pulse then let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. Sam still had a pulse, a weak one, but a pulse. He then wondered how. She fell hard and her head would have suffered too much trauma to survive the blow. He inspected Sam's head to find the most unexpected thing beneath it. Beneath Sam's head and the reason for her living was a book that had cushioned the blow. Tucker smiled as one small tear ran down his face.

"She's alive," he breathed. Then louder he announced, "She has a weak pulse but she'll be ok. Grab my emergency medical kit from my bag,"

Danny quickly flew and retrieved the kit. He handed it to Tucker and began to pace. Tucker took the kit and opened it next to him. He prepared to set her ribs which had broken from the fall when he noticed her chest was elevated and there was blood pooling under her. He turned her over and he gasped drawing Danny's attention. Danny saw what Tucker had not seconds ago and froze. He couldn't react, he couldn't scream, he couldn't even breathe. Sam had landed on a jagged rock that bore into her back.

"Oh my god," Tucker breathed, "Ok, focus, calm down, and work,"

Tucker got a water bottle out of the kit and cleaned the wound.

"So much blood," Danny whispered.

"What," Tucker said, annoyed that his concentration was broken.

"So much blood," Danny repeated louder.

"Calm down, the blood's not the problem. You've had way worse. She… she might have hit her back bone on that rock paralyzing her. Other than that a few broken ribs and a scar is all,"

"That's all? She's… that… what?" Danny mumbled exasperated.

"As long as I get a reaction it'll be fine," Tucker absent-mindedly addressed while his hands glided expertly over Sam.

"Uuugh," Sam groaned, "Whaa…"

"Sam," Tucker jumped, "Move your arms and legs,"

"What?" Sam grumbled.

"Move your limbs, now," Tucker demanded.

"Why?" then Sam finally picked up Tucker's urgency through her haze and began moving her limbs. Hot white searing pain shot threw body as she screamed.

"Shh, It's ok, it's ok. You're going to be okay," Tucker sighed in relief. He returned to wrapping her wound and setting her ribs.

"Sam, I'm so sorry," Danny apologized.

"Shut up, Danny," Sam whispered.

"I, I should have saved you," Danny's voice hitched.

"Shut up, Danny," Sam said louder, "I'll be fine, and you've been through so much worse,"

"Seriously, just let her rest Danny," Tucker scolded, "She'll be fine,"

Sam finally had all of her senses come back to her. She saw Tucker knelt over her and Danny pacing on her other side. She felt searing pain in her back and ribs when she took a deep breath but other than that she was just sore, and cold. Then she smelled the blood, her blood. The metallic smell filled her senses and overwhelmed her making her feel nauseous.

"Oh no," Sam said as she moved to cover her mouth.

"I know Sam, I know. Just bear with me," Tucker said, he always felt bad that Sam was always around so much blood when it made her so uncomfortable, "You know the next part. You ready,"

Sam closed her eyes and nodded. Tucker had already set her ribs and now had to disinfect the wound before he could wrap it. It was small so it didn't need stitches but it was very deep so it needed a good amount of disinfectant. Tucker put the product on the open wound. Sam's face twisted in pain as she grabbed Tucker's hand and squeezed with all her might, "Ahh! Tucker!" Sam screamed.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's okay, you'll be okay," Tucker's heart still twisted when he had to do this to Sam but it was what had to be done. He had to be strong.

Danny froze, shocked, as he watched his friends go through a procedure that seemed second nature to them.

"You alright Sam?" Tucker asked.

"I'll be fine," she tried to smile but it came out as more of a wince.

"Yea, you scared me because I thought you hit your back bone and were paralyzed," Tucker gave her a wry smile, "Otherwise your wounds are all superficial, but you'll be feeling them for a while,"

"Great," Sam huffed.

Tucker finished wrapping her wound and the color was already returning to her face.

"How did you…" Danny stumbled.

"We do it all the time, for trauma a lot worse. We deal and you should too," Tucker bluntly put it, "You're just usually unconscious,"

"I had no idea," Danny added.

"We tried to keep it that way. Just focus on heroing. We'll focus on the clean up," Sam casually said.

"You don't like blood," Danny stated the obvious.

"Don't remind me," Sam bit back, biting her lip.

"I really didn't acknowledge everything you guys go through because of my ghost fighting,"

"And we're down-right giddy to do it," Sam's tone was laced with sarcasm but Danny could tell both of his friends really had resigned themselves to going through this almost every day.

"Listen Danny, we'll talk about this tomorrow," Tucker instructed.

"Worst freakin' day ever," Sam grumbled to herself as she picker u her book.

"That reminds me," Danny said, "Why were you so mad at the restaurant?"

"Yea, you've been kinda up and down all day," Tucker agreed.

"You are both ridiculous. I don't even want to talk about it. Danny take Tucker home and I'll be fine tomorrow and the both of you will forget I was ever mad," Sam clenched her fist.

"Sam, you were hurt I'm not letting you walk home," Danny argued. "You have to be kidding me," Sam said exasperatedly, "I give up," she sighed, "Take Tucker home and I'll wait here,"

Danny was apprehensive but asked, "Promise?"

"Yea, I promise. Whatever," Sam promised loosely.

"Sam still why…" Tucker began, just to be dragged off by Danny.

"Listen Tuck," Danny whispered, "I'll talk to her when I fly her home, I'll figure out what's going on. Besides she's really hurt, she won't go anywhere. I think,"

"Good luck, man," Tucker wished.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to take Tucker home then come back for you. Just sit under the street light on the bench," Danny guided her over.

"I'm hurt not two," Sam grumbled.

"Night Sam," Tucker departed.

"Night," Sam returned as they flew off.

Sam was beyond herself. She looked around her and saw a red tipped rock. She felt her stomach turn. She had to take her mind off of the day's events. She looked at her book. She opened the book to discover a note on the front cover she had missed before.

Sammy,

I knew you'd come by! I knew you'd get this book! Sorry for that mean tickling! Never forget who you are and how far you've come. You're amazing and beautiful, I love you.

-Blayze

P.S. Gauisus Natalis, "Happy Birthday"

Her eyes glazed over the words Happy Birthday again. He had remembered, he had cared, and he loved her.

She stood from the bench, her smile dropped, and one tear dropped down her cheek. She stepped out of the circle off light and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! They forgot her BIRTHDAY! Wow guys smooth move. Well stories over. Won't be continuing this. JUST KIDDING! I lied about when I updated this sorry I had an ending epiphany sorry! I should have the next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow and I'll have the chapters for my other stories up within a few days too! Keep watch! Man I have seriously been in a writy mood lately. Oh and in class today my friend Shaun who's a senior and the spitting image of the guy from LMFAO. He runs into my second hour French class and started dancing to the just dance 3 dance to Party Rock Anthem and sang the song the whole way through. Needless to say we all gave him a standing ovation. When he finished he ran out of the classroom and my teacher didn't even look up from her desk when she was done grading a couple papers later she said he is a good dancer and continued class as though nothing had happened.<strong>

**Besides that, wow I am spastic, Read and Review!**

**Okay i lied again this update was way later than that sorry computer was spazzin'**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all chapter 2! Sorry no hilarious story or funny something or other just getting straight to the point today.**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own… Meh…**

* * *

><p><strong>Fear Itself<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Previously on Fear Itself: She stood from the bench, her smile dropped, and one tear rolled down her check. She stepped out of the circle of light and into the night.

Danny flew back to Sam's spot in the park wondering all the way what could have upset her so much. He couldn't think of anything or why she would have been so up and down. Her family was okay health wise. Her parents weren't even home that day. He flew down to her spot. She wasn't there. He started to freak out a bit. _She was that mad to put herself in danger, _Danny wondered. He flew to her house as quickly as possible, checking the route she would take back to her house, hoping to spot her small form. Having no such luck he phased right into her room. He saw she was nowhere to be found, her balcony still open from her leave. Danny was convinced she had been kidnapped and was so pissed that he was stupid enough to leave her alone. He upturned a nearby table. He was just about to call Tucker when his phone rang. He looked at it and the caller I.D. read Tucker. He flipped it open.

"Danny we screwed up so badly that I'm dizzy," Tucker said.

"Tucker listen, Sam's missing," Danny interjected.

"Of course," Tucker growled, "Listen Danny, she doesn't want to be found,"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"Dude," Tucker breathed, "We forgot her 16th birthday,"

Danny gasped in realization, "No,"

"Man, I forgot to transfer it when I got a new P.D.A. last week and…" Tucker trailed off, "Danny, It's too late. Dude, its 3:45 a.m. We screwed up big time,"

Danny dropped his phone and stomped on it as he walked away. His eyes flashed an intense green, "How could I have been so stupid," he screamed. He bolted out the window to look for Sam and see if he could make it up to her.

**Meanwhile…**

Sam had broken, after years of her parents not caring, her looks and individuality not being enough, and her never coming first. The dam she had built in her heart from every disappointment, every casual shoulder shrug, and every hurt she's endured and bottled up over the years came pouring out in tears. She ran blindly through Amity Park. She thought of where she could go. Home was not an option, her parents being a huge cause of her tears. They never cared, they didn't love her, and they would never accept her. Her friends were not people she wanted to see. Her friends had forgotten, they never chose her over others, and they didn't understand her, not that they even tried. She ran on pure instinct no thinking of where she was going just running. Soon she was tired, still sore from her wounds. She looked up and clearly took in her surroundings. She gasped as she realized where she was, where her legs had subconsciously taken her, where her subconscious had involuntarily taken her. It was her favorite bookstore with the owner's apartment above it. Still crying and not thinking was clearly she pounded on the door. When there was no answer she backed up, picked up a pebble, and chucked it at the second story window. She waited a few seconds more, picked up another pebble, and just as she chucked it a face appeared in the window. Luckily he ducked just in time.

"What the…" Blayze yelled.

"Sorry," Sam sniffed, "I didn't realize,"

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Blayze finally go at better look at her face, "What's wrong? Hold on, I'm coming down,"

"Thanks," she whispered, wiping her face.

She waited as Blayze made his way and unlocked the door. He saw Sam's face tear stained and her book in her hand.

"Come here, Sammy," he spread his arms out and she ran and buried her face into his shoulder, all the previous tears resurfacing. Blayze sighed and just stood holding Sam for a while before taking her inside and sitting her on his couch, got a pillow and blanket from his hall closet, and told her to go to sleep. She was out in two minutes flat. Blayze was beyond pissed at whatever the hell had done this. The last time this happened, a.k.a. the only time, was when her grandfather had died. He meant as much to Sam as her grandmother and way more than her father. She came to him and cried for two days straight. Whatever it was, he was going to help her through it. Like always.

* * *

><p><strong>I know i know super short sue me. plz don't Man i'm spazzin' Whew… There is probably tons of mistakes, sorry, but I typed this up super quick so just bear with me. Read and Review!<strong>


End file.
